Riencarnation : A story of The Future
by Youkai Shuichi
Summary: This is about Hotsuma's Grandchildren going through the same thing Hotsuma went through. I didn't write the 1st chap. well but R&R please! BTW I realize there are some spelling errors. I ment win not when x.x
1. chap 1: It begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinobi. Sega Does. ^^ Thanx.. I try anything to write and today Shinobi!  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Reincarnation.  
  
That day was hot and bright as Hotsuma stared into the blinding sun as if he had never seen it before. It has been over 30 years since that incident and he knew himself he was far to old to run the clan anymore. Already he had been leader longer than most and he knew it was up to his Grandsons.  
The thing was. He knew how it felt to loose a Brother. He had wished it wouldn't come to his own Grandchildren. Even though they fought like enemies already. He had sensed a strange energy in the Oldest Twin. He had long silver hair and Blue eyes, yet his hair mostly gave way to whose traits he was possessing. It was as if he was the incarnate of his brother. But he doubted it. Reincarnation was something he no longer believed. Just possession.  
The one he was speaking of was Named Hiro Oboro. Named for the way he smiled at birth, even though Babe's could not smile at that age he managed to give a Heroic Smile as if finishing attaining some victory over something they could not see. And after came his sickly Brother.  
They had named him Jonouchi Oboro. Yet he had raven black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was also blind as a Bat. They had first noticed when even the day after his birth his eyes did not focus on anything. They were worried. Though they had tried to produce another child so Jonouchi could live a long and easy life they had failed. Both of them, Mother and Father, Killed in an Accident involving a Car.  
Hotsuma shivered slightly as memories of his fight with Moritsune Flashed through his mind. He had to gather nerve, Just like he could as a Teen, But he knew as the ages grew and the time became peaceful, he had lost some of those familiar properties. He was just so easy to be put into an emotional fit. He finally managed to gather what wit he, as old as he was, could manage and step to the large doorway of a simple apartment that states Oboro on the front door. Knocking rather loudly he took a few steps back and waiting for the answer to be made by one of the twins. Both being 21 years of age.  
It was Jonouchi who answered. He had made it quite well being blind. Even at fighting his skills seemed to pass that of Hotsuma's. He had excellent hearing and very good instinct. Hotsuma smiled and cleared his throat in order to talk more clearly than he had been in years.  
" Jonouchi-Chan. How are you? I have come to collect you and your brother Hiro for the fight you must have." He was slightly unnerved by having to tell his grandchild that it was time for one of them to die and the other to take leadership of the clan.  
Jonouchi simply stood there a second as if soaking in the information given to him, then turning he faced the backrooms as if he could see them and yelled with a rather loud voice as if trying to yell over some unknown forces.  
"Hiro-kun!! Time to go, and find who shall be leader!" Soon after a dark room door opened did it seem clear to why he yelled so loud. A rush of Violent Music filled the halls and rooms of the small apartment, and from the door appeared a Tall boy with long silver hair, slender with a small scar, obviously from a rival fight with his brother. He wore a long black trench coat adorned with small silver spikes, and tight black pants with a Black tank top. Upon his back he carried a Chotou. Though he knew he had no need of it if he were to win. He would get his Grandfather's sword. The Akujiki.  
Smiling Hiro stepped forward and bowed respectfully to his elder, then with a slight grin he spoke in a dreary voice. Though very familiar to Hotsuma. Once again making Hotsuma think clearly about Reincarnation.  
"Yes I will be most pleased to win leader ship. Sofu." Hiro smiled stepping past his brother and handing him a smaller sword called the Kodachi. "Let us go to the fight ground Kyodai." And with that he jumped from the 2-story balcony and to the streets below, already knowing where to go.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** At the battle field Hotsuma watched nervously, Both is Mago were circling one another swinging their swords in ready for the battle. He knew after this day would decide their fates. He just wished it would not have to happen he just wished it would not.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N: So what ya think? Please review and tell me who you want to when I mean who you think. I already have the perfect Ideal. Heh 


	2. CHapter 2 : It begins

A/n You already saw my disclaimer on chapter 1 Nee? Okay I am going for the Second Chapter ^_^ I am not much good with fight scenes, But here I go! Please R&R!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Fight ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Hiro pressed past his disabled brother and into the ring designated for their battle. The Akujiki lay silently upon a thick log to their right, and Hotsuma was standing to their left. The weather had not gotten better, It was pouring and dark, the only light came from random flashes of lightening as they headed towards earth.  
Jonouchi already had his Kodachi ready in his right hand; his face seemed to follow the movements of Hiro. As if he could hear his every movements. It seemed both were at a Disadvantage. Hiro could barely see due to the dim light, and Jonouchi could barely hear due to the Thunder, a perfect match thought Jonouchi. He knew a good point. With the Kodachi, you do not strike first. For it is the smallest type of sword used for defense due to the fact it was lighter in weight. He would only wait for his Twin brother to make the first move.  
"Well Ototo." Hiro spoke, his voice low and keen to the moment. " I am sorry, but it seems I'll have to kill you now." And with that the confident brother struck, Using his body weight to propel himself forward at a fast speed, he headed for the mid section of Jonouchi. Knowing it would have been harder for him to protect, if Jonouchi had not been ready for the assault.  
With a simple twist to the side, in a fluid like motion Jonouchi was able to easily dodge to the right of his attack, and wasting no time to bring a blow to the back of Hiro's head using the Hilt of the Kodachi. This would cause Hiro to lurch forward and catch himself with his arms.  
Hotsuma seemed Impressed, even though he hated the look of them fighting. Hated the fact they had to, of course he already explained this, did he not? It seemed Jonouchi was the better fighter. And most likely the next to lead the clan.  
Hiro took quick juts forward till he was able to get to his feet, gripping harder on the Hilt of his Chotou he let a small growl escape his lips to show his rage at the time. Not taking another second to wait, he lung forward again at Jonouchi, But this time at the same time the thunder roared. Jonouchi was powerless and was forced to take the hit, The Chotou drove hard into Jonouchi's side. He let out a little gasp in pain and then brought his Kodachi into the lower abdomen of Hiro, landing a fatal blow.  
Hotsuma ran quickly to the side of Jonouchi, obviously he was the winner, his wound was healable, not Hiro's. Hotsuma, calmly, spoke to Jonouchi. "Mago, You must not kill your brother, victory is yours. You are the new leader of the Oboro Clan."  
Jonouchi looked up to Hotsuma as if he could see, taking small short steps he approached Hiro from behind. Hiro sat there gasping in between breaths. He was in pain and was obviously dyeing. Jonouchi told himself, this was to end his suffering it was the only humane thing to do. Swiftly he raised the sword into the air above his head. Closing his eyes, as if it mattered much he brought it to Hiro's neck. Hiro let out a quick gasp of surprise then made no more noise.  
Jonouchi stood there silently it was then that the whole thing of what he had done had hit him. His brother, would never speak to him, punch him, and care for him again. Because He himself had ended his life. The pain was unbearable. He looked to the Akujiki and lifted it above his head as if to throw it, but slowly he lowered it to his side.  
Hotsuma stepped forward. A Sympathetic look on his face, He knew how Jonouchi must have felt. Unlike Hiro, Jonouchi had more of heart. He felt more sympathy now than ever. As he approached he was greeted by a hefty surprise. Jonouchi had turned to him, his breathing hard and labored. He was upset; only he threw Akujiki into him, turned on his heal and dashed toward the forests outside the fighting ground. Hotsuma Attempted follow. But to no use he was gone. Now what was he too do?  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this Chapter? I tried pretty hard. Soon to come chapter 3: The decision. Please keep reading. Flames are welcomed, in order for me to improve I need to know if I stunk at it. ^^ 


End file.
